


Image.png

by Donghanbejoyful



Category: HOTSHOT (Band), JBJ (Band), JBJ95, Produce 101 (TV)
Genre: Cell Phones, I ADORE Hyung-Line and I hope you guys love it too, JBJ - Freeform, M/M, Masturbating, Masturbation, Multi, Oh Yeah this is supposed to take place during My Flower promotions or just before it's comeback, PWP, Phone Calls & Telephones, Phone Sex, Sex, Sexting, Smut, There will be more stories coming up so make sure to give this lots of love~~, Threesome - M/M/M, just be joyful - Freeform, just for a little insight!
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-11-07
Updated: 2018-11-07
Packaged: 2019-08-20 10:01:30
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,234
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16553675
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Donghanbejoyful/pseuds/Donghanbejoyful
Summary: Kenta is away in Japan when he decides to call his favorite Hyung.





	Image.png

Takada Kenta was visiting his family in Japan after months of promoting with the JBJ members. It had been the time of his life, he had been able to finally debut and shine in front of so many people. Their Joyfuls. Kenta smiled every time he thought about them, he remembered the times when he was younger and would obsess over Ricky and Teen Top. He was so young back then and he’s grown a lot. Now he had people following him and loving him like he had before, and he loved it. 

He had gone out with his sister and his nephew, cooking dinner with his mom and preparing the table so they all ate together. It was a fun time, something he had missed a lot. He loved Korea and being there, but his family was special and being away meant he missed out on a lot of things. 

After catching up and with a warm stomach full of his mother’s home-made food, he retired to his bedroom in order to fall asleep. He threw himself onto his bed, burying his hands in his blankets and pulling them closer to himself. He hugged them and placed the side of his head on his pillow, taking in the smell of his old home and the life he used to live here. It’s been so different now, JBJ has brought so many blessings to him and he was so thankful. He smiled and nuzzled his head into his pillow, feeling butterflies of happiness flutter inside him. He suddenly heard his kakotalk go off and he lifted his head from his pillow. “Eh?” He said to himself while picking up his phone from the mountain of blankets. The phone’s light shining brightly on his face, blinds him for a second. Noh Taehyun had messaged him, asking him if he had a good day back home. Kenta smiled, adoring that he had such a caring leader. It was currently 12A.M. in both Korea and Japan so the members probably got back home from practicing or hanging out. It was nice to know he was still thought about. His best friends Sanggyun and Donghan hadn’t even personally messaged him yet, he couldn’t stay mad at them though, this is just the way they were.  Kenta opened his phone and decided to call his leader instead, wanting to hear his voice while he talked about his day. 

“H-Hello? Kenta?” Taehyun picked up, a little confused. “Hi Hyung!~” Kenta replied in a cheerful tone. It wasn’t usual for Kenta to call him or to really call anyone in general. “Just wanted to hear your voice.” 

Taehyun didn’t reply immediately so Kenta continued. “I spent all day with my family today, it was really fun. I really really missed my mom a lot too, but I guess I’m starting to miss you all.”

Kenta could almost hear Taehyun’s smile spreading. “Really? You’ve gone hiking yet?” Taehyun asked, a shuffling noised followed from Taehyun turning in his bed. 

Kenta chuckled and shook his head physically, even if Taehyun couldn’t see him he did it out of habit. “Ah no no… I haven’t gone since we all went last time…” Kenta smiled at the fond memory of all the JBJ members complaining about hiking. “Really… I’m lazy.” Taehyun let out a loud laugh at Kenta’s reply before saying, “Yeah.. But just a bit.” 

Kenta rolled over so he was laying on his side, still holding his phone to his ear and listening to Taehyun. There was a comfortable pause before Taehyun said. “You better bring me some wine from Gunma-” 

Kenta heard the creaking of Taehyun’s door being open and he figured it was Donghan returning to their dorm room. He was probably going to go to sleep soon. Taehyun didn’t say anything else, so Kenta replied.“Yeah Hyung, I’ll make sure you bring you some. I was also thinking of bringing Donghan a silk tie, since he always complains he doesn’t have any.” 

Kenta heard some shuffling on Taehyun’s end and some whispering. Maybe he was talking to Donghan while slipping under the covers? 

Kenta continued. “I’m not sure what to get Sanggyun… He doesn’t drink much so I don’t think he’ll want some wine. Maybe I’ll get him a tourist shirt or-“ 

Kenta then heard Taehyun let out a sigh.

“Hyung are you okay?” 

Taehyun didn’t reply. Kenta was extremely confused now, bringing the volume of his phone up. “Hyung?” 

Kenta’s face then lit up a bright red when he heard Taehyun clearly moan. 

The noise was a little more distant than his voice was when he was still talking to him, so Taehyun wasn’t holding his phone to his face anymore. Kenta covered his mouth with his hand and he heard a distant slick that went along with Taehyun’s moans of pleasure. 

Was Donghan doing this…? Did Taehyun know Kenta was still on the phone? S-Should he… hang up? It wasn’t right to listen to this right? 

“S-Sanggyun” Taehyun moaned and a shiver ran down throughout Kenta’s body. “O-Oh…” Kenta whispered to himself. 

He heard even more shuffling before Sanggyun’s voice came up, “Kenta?~ You still there?” 

Kenta was awestruck for a moment, remaining silent until he whispered a weak, “Y-Yeah..” 

“Good. Don’t hang up, I think Taehyun really likes you hearing him.” Kenta then heard Taehyun whimper. Kenta really could only imagine the position they were in since neither of them was telling him much.

“What is he wearing…?” Kenta asked, his voice still small and shaky. 

Sanggyun didn’t reply for a moment. He imagined Sanggyun placing his hand on Taehyun’s abdomen and slowly slipping it up, bringing his shirt up and exposing his chest to him. 

“Taehyun? He’s wearing a white shirt and some black joggers. I already took my clothes off… Red boxers as usual.” 

Kenta smiled at the image inside his head. Of course Sanggyun would be naked already, the boy practically had a personal vendetta against wearing anything but boxers. 

“W-What are you doing to him?” 

Kenta heard the phone shuffle once again, Sanggyun’s voice now a little more distant and he could clearly hear Taehyun panting. “I just put the phone on speaker. Right next to our pretty leader’s head.” More shuffling and the sound of a cap being opened and closed. “I came in with some lube… Pulled Taehyun’s pants down while you two were talking…” Taehyun didn’t say anything but Kenta heard him gasp. “I think Taehyun was going to pretend like I wasn’t here while you two kept talking like normal. That’s quite kinky of you isn’t it Hyung…?” 

Taehyun groaned before finally replying, “S-Shut up..” Sanggyun simply giggled before continuing. “Now I have little Taehyunnie with his back on the bed. Opening him up slow and easy with a single finger…” Sanggyun sighed, satisfied. “Can you hear that Kenta? How quickly he’s becoming needy?” 

Kenta’s body felt like it was on fire. Sanggyun hasn’t even done anything but he could imagine their exact position and Taehyun’s uneven breathing wasn’t helping. 

“I wish I could see him…” Kenta confessed. 

Sanggyun whispered something to Taehyun and then there was some more shuffling from both parties. “Maybe next time Kenta… Sanggyunnie made me turn around n-now...” Taehyun spoke, his voice a lot clearer. “Are you touching yourself baby?” 

Kenta felt his whole body tense up, “N-No..” He said. Which was true, but he didn't want to admit to the burning hard-on he had between his legs. He wanted to touch himself so bad but he didn’t know if it was right or if that’s what Taehyun wanted. 

“You don’t like what you’re hearing?” 

Kenta wanted to die. Taehyun’s voice sounded so pitiful and sad because of Kenta’s confession. “NO!” He quickly replied, “No no! I love it Hyung! I love you and your pretty voice. I want to touch you, I wish I was there to do what Sanggyun is doing to you! I-“ Taehyun moaned out loudly, and Kenta could see it. 

By the sound of Taehyun's groan Sanggyun pushed himself inside of him. Taehyun would moan in rhythm to the thrusting and after a few good thrusts the sound of their skin connecting became louder in Kenta’s ear. 

“Keep talking Kenta… Please..” Taehyun said in a breathless tone. 

Kenta slipped his boxers down, releasing his cock and hissing slightly at the feeling of the cold air around it. He wrapped his hand around his hot flesh, playing with the tip and feeling how wet with precum he’d become. “As soon as I come back I’m going to kiss you Taehyunnie. I’ll pick you up and wrap you around me and directly go into my room. I won’t care of Sanggyun is there, I’ll touch you even if he watches.” 

Kenta would be lying if he said he hadn’t thought of this before. Everyone loved Taehyun, physically and emotionally. They all had their times with him but never had Kenta been with him while another member watched. Sometimes he came to the thought of having Taehyun’s ass while Sanggyun fucked him from behind. Sometimes he even thought about spit-roasting Taehyun between him and Donghan. He’d fantasize about it but this is the closest he’s come to actually experiencing it. 

Taehyun’s moans became slightly distant when Sanggyun began speaking again. “You hear that Taehyunnie? He’d fuck you even if I was there.” Taehyun groaned and his panting was more labored. “You’d like that wouldn’t you? Getting fucked by Kenta and looking at me. I’d touch myself while staring.” Their bed began creaking and Kenta could even hear the headboard being pushed against the wall at the same pace. Taehyun was probably pushing and bouncing back on Sanggyun’s cock. “You’d start begging for me to fuck you too huh? You’d probably take both our cocks at the same time.” 

Kenta whimpered at that. He had began furiously moving his hand up and down his cock, chasing his orgasm as it had become intolerable. He tightened his hold on his own member, imagining what it would feel like to fuck Taehyun’s already tight hole with another dick sliding next to his. Sanggyun was arguably bigger than Kenta was and the tightness he’d feel made his cock throb in excitement. “Fuck…” Kenta whispered while tilting his head back. He wanted it to bad, he wanted to be there with them and be at Sanggyun’s mercy while making Taehyun moan and squirm. 

Taehyun gasped and there was a new sound introduced, it was a fast sudden friction and Kenta knew Sanggyun was now touching Taehyun’s dick. “Want me to make you cum? Taehyun is looking me with such pretty eyes… Bet he’d be begging for it if I didn’t have my hand around his pretty throat.” 

Kenta arched his back, this was so fucking hot. Sanggyun was holding Taehyun up by his throat, his back against Sanggyun’s chest. Jerking him off while making Taehyun fuck himself, and Kenta couldn’t do anything. He couldn’t even watch them. 

Kenta’s abdomen was warm and he could feel even the tip of his ears had become red. He probably wanted it as bad as Taehyun at this point, he could hear himself panting hard. He even wondered if Taehyun and Sanggyun could hear his hand slamming onto the base of his crotch while he jerked himself off, expertly twisting his hand and moving the way he knew would make him finish the fastest. 

Taehyun choked, Kenta imagining that Sanggyun let go of his throat. 

“Ask Kenta for permission.” Sanggyun suddenly said and quickly after Taehyun began begging. 

“P-Please Kenta… Please let me cum… S-Sanggyunnie is fucking me s-so good… I feel so full I wish you were here to do the same to me.” Taehyun let out a high pitched whine, and began begging in Japanese. “P-please… I can’t hold back much longer Kenta…” 

Kenta lost it at that point. “Y-Yeah... Taehyunnie cum for me p-please..” He said and while he heard Taehyun moan loudly into the phone, Kenta’s own orgasm reached it’s peak. He came onto his own chest and dirtied his pajama shirt and even got some on his sheets but it didn’t matter. It didn’t matter because he heard Taehyun whisper a mumble of “Thank you”’s to him in both Korean and Japanese. Sanggyun was clearly still fucking into him but came just a few thrusts after with a silent groan (muffled by biting into Taehyun’s shoulder based on the wince Taehyun let out afterwards).  

Both Sanggyun and Taehyun were panting and Kenta’s head felt like it was spinning. Sanggyun grabbed the phone and hung up quickly afterwards. 

“W-Wait!” Kenta whined towards his phone and felt rather upset of the sudden ending, wanting to at least wish Taehyun a good night. 

**Message from Kenta:** :( 

**Message from Kenta:** Take care of him, asshole… at least kiss him goodnight for me please… 

Kenta pouted and stared at the screen as the message was read but no immediate reply was formed. Kenta almost called the number again when finally a reply came in. 

**Message from Hyoni:** Image.png

**Message from Hyoni:** Goodnight~ -KSG

Sanggyun had sent Kenta a picture of Taehyun’s hole with Sanggyun’s cum dripping down onto his thighs. Kenta’s face burning red again. 

Kenta didn’t reply after that but he might of jerked off to that picture a few more times before finally going to sleep. 

 

 


End file.
